A liquid dispensing system may be used by an operator in order to deliver a solution, for example, from a storage area to an application area and then applied to a surface. Liquid dispensing systems often include an applicator to apply the delivered solution to a surface. In using a paint applicator, for example, an operator may apply pressure to a trigger in order to actuate a pressurized flow of paint through the applicator. However, the position of the user's hand on the applicator, over a painting operation, may create tension, or irritation for the user during a paint application process.